Surprise!
by SiljeCathrine601
Summary: Surprise! Tom SA. Tom/OFC.


**Title:** Surprise!

**Rating:** U

**Pairing:** Tom/Kimberly

**Point of view:** 3rd person

**Summary:** Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part off McFly, but I do own this story plot.

Author's notes: Please comment if you read! It's only polite to do so.

**Surprise!**

_The sun was high in the sky. The heat was just right and the soft wind made the day the perfect day. The buzzing city life of London was the same as always. People were rushing back and forth trying to get to something on time. But in the middle off it all, in a small restaurant hidden away in a corner a group off people was sitting down taking their time. In all there was eight young men and women gathered together. The young woman named Kimberly was the reason everyone was there. _

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to dear Kimmy! Happy birthday to you!" Blushing Kim smiled at her friends and siblings as they cheered and clapped for her. Grabbing a hold off her brown hair she bent forward and blew out the candles on the cake they had brought along. One candle was left in fire before she blew that one out to.

The cake was cut and everyone got their piece. Sarah had found her camera and was taking pictures off everyone and everything. Danny cleared his throat and hit his spoon gently against his glass. "Shh, I have something to say!" He said over the noise and everyone got quiet. Kim looked at him curious as he stood up. "I would just like to take this opportunity to wish my awesome little sister, a happy twentieth birthday! I hope that you are happy in you're life and you will continue to be so." He smiled and raised his glass in the air. "To Kimberly!" He said and everyone joined him. "To Kimberly!" They said loudly and clinked their glasses together.

Kim got up and walked around the table and gave Danny a good hug. "Thank you very much. I love you." She said softly and squeezed him. Dan gave her a kiss on the head. "You're welcome." He replied and smiled. There was a flash as Sarah took a picture off them and both turned t look at her. "What?" She asked innocently and batted her eyes at them.

Another hour flew by as the good friends had a good time. It was coming close to six when Danny's phone rang. Getting up from his pocket he saw the number that was calling and excused himself from the table. Picking it up he answered. "Hi, how is everything going?" Danny asked quietly and glanced over to the table to check that Kimberly wasn't paying attention to him.

"We are just about done. Everything is ready. Does she have any idea at all?" His mother Kathy asked through the phone. Danny shook his head. "She has no idea. She's upset though that you and dad aren't here." Dan explained. "Aww my poor baby. How can she really think that we would miss her twentieth birthday!" Danny chuckled. "Anyone, should we start on getting back to the house then?" He asked. "Yeah, send a message when you getting close okay?" Kathy said. "Will do." Danny replied before he hung up. Taking a deep breath he resisted the urge to bounce up and down from excitement.

Walking back to the table he wrapped his hands around Kimberly's shoulders. "The staff is looking at us funny. Think we have been here to long. Maybe we should head back home?" Danny suggested innocently. Taking a minute to herself Kim nodded in the end. "Yeah sure why not. We have been here for hours. It will be good to just go home and relax some." Kim said and smiled. "But before we leave we have to take pictures!" Sarah said loudly.

Groaning a little Kimberly let herself be dragged up. "Ok you and Tom first together." She commanded and pushed the two towards a pretty looking wall. Tom wrapped one off his hands around her waist and smiled down at her. Resting her for head against Tom's chest she closed her eyes and just relaxed. "Hey, are you okay?" Tom whispered gently in her ear.

"Yeah, I just wish my family at least would have been able to come. It would have been nice to see them again." Kim said quietly back. Before Tom had a chance to say anything back Sarah voice brought them back to reality. "Please look over here and say cheese!" She said with a big smile and held her camera ready. Standing up straight Kim and Tom turned towards the camera and smiled and let Sarah take their picture. "Tom, could you please take a picture off me, Kim and Dan please?"

***

After the pictures had been taken Dougie, Jess and Sarah drove off in one car saying that there were some friends that they wanted t meet up with in town leaving Danny, Niki, Harry, Tom and Kimberly left on the restaurant. "Remember that you need to drive to my house. Sorry I forgot to bring you're gift." Danny said and looked sheepishly at Kim. "It's okay!" Kimberly said and smiled at him. "I'll see you there." She said and walked out with Tom.

Her beautiful black and white summer dress swayed in the soft wind and Tom looked at her with love in his eyes. "Are you coming?" Kim asked with a chuckle as he just stood there looking at her. Danny and the rest had already driven off. Shacking himself out off his trance he got in the car and pulled out on the road.

Kimberly turned on the radio and started to sing along softly to the songs she knew and before she knew it they were pulling up in front off Danny's house. His car stood parked in the drive way but it looked pretty dark inside. Giving Tom a wondering look she sighed and walked out off the car. Just as her hand was on the handle to the front door Tom's fingers covered her eyes. "Tom what are you doing?" Kimberly asked very curious.

The front door was opened and Tom pushed Kimberly gently inside. "Happy birthday babe." Tom whispered softly into her ear and let his fingers draw back. "SUPRISE!" Was all Kim heard as she saw a bunch off people standing in front off her cheering and clapping. Tears clouded her eyes and she fell back against Tom's chest. The group off people started to sing happy birthday for her and Kimberly had to dry her tears several times during the short song.

When the song was done she really had a chance to see who was there. She took off running towards the crowd and wrapped her arms around Kathy. "I thought you were in Bolton!" She said out loud and hugged her close. "Blame you're brother. He is the one that made me lie to you sweetie." Kathy said with a little chuckle.

Breaking the hug with her mother she went and gave her father a hug as well. "I'm so glad you both are here!" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wouldn't miss it for the world baby girl." He replied and watched as her widened. "Karen! You're here!" Kimberly screamed and ran off to hug her too.

***

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. Kimberly was sitting pressed up against Tom while she was talking to her cousin Caitlin who had come down from Bolton as well for her surprise party. Music was playing loudly through the stereos and some people were dancing together. Jess and Niki came running over to her grabbed her arms and dragged her up from where she was sitting. "Time for gifts!" They said together with grins on their faces.

People gathered around the gift table that had been set up and Kim started to open her gifts. Her jaw dropped as she opened Karen's gift. "Oh my god, it's so pretty!" She said softly and looked at the beautiful silver bracelet. "Turn it around." Karen said and beamed with pride as she saw that Kimberly obviously loved her gift. "Friends forever. Oh Karen thank you so much!" She said and wrapped her hands tightly around her best friend.

From her mum and dad she got some money and a scrapbook about her and Tom that Kathy had made with some help from Sarah. "Open mine and Niki's now!" Danny said exited and handed it over. There were two gifts. One was small while the other was long and shaped like a tube. "The small one first." Danny commanded with a big grin on his face.

"Okay." Kimberly said a little uncertain and carefully started to take off the paper around the smaller gift. Inside was a special edition off the DVD Disturbia which was her favourite movie off all time. A squeal escaped her mouth. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him close. Letting him go she did the same with Niki. Kimberly hugged the DVD close to her chest before she gave it a little kiss. Carefully putting it down on the table she took a deep breath to calm her self down.

Picking up the long tube gift Kim started to unwrap it. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she pulled out a Disturbia poster where all the biggest actor's in the film had signed. Kimberly found her self speechless and she could only stare at it awe. "So you like it then?" Niki asked her with a grin. Kimberly nodded while keeping her eyes on the poster. "Looks like you got some competition now Tom!" Dougie said and everyone laughed.

***

All the furniture in Danny's living room had been pushed away so there was more room to dance. Kimberly had her arms wrapped around Tom, and his hands were around her. Kim was by now very drunk and was singing along to the songs very loudly and a bit off key. "And we don't mean that much, Cos you don't smile at me that much," Kim stopped singing in the middle off the sentence and shook her head a little. Tilting her head to the side a little she looked at Tom funny. "Why do you have two heads?" She asked curious and squinted her eyes.

Tom smiled a little. "I think it's we got you to bed." He said and practically lifted her off the "dance floor". Kathy came over and looked her daughter over. "Hi mommy!" Kimberly said loudly and grinned at her. "I love you mommy!" She told her and patted her on the head. "I'll just take her upstairs." Tom said and lifted her up in his arms. "Bye mommy!" Kim shouted and waved at her once before falling asleep in Tom's arms.

***

Lying pressed up against Tom, Kimberly slept peacefully. As the sun started to shine through the window and landed on her eyes she slowly started to come around. Groaning she threw an arm over her eyes. Tom was awake and was looking at her with a small smile. "Good morning love." He whispered gently. "Says you." She replied and pouted. "My head hurts." Kimberly complained and cuddled up against Tom some more.

Running his fingers through her hair he chuckled a little. "Guess what?" Tom said. "What?" "You haven't opened my present yet." He replied and smiled as her eyes sprang open. "You're right, I haven't!" She said puzzled. Tom stretched his arm back and got a small box from the night table next to the bed. "Here" He said softly and handed it over.

Taking it in her arms she looked over the gift. Carefully she took the ribbon away, and the paper followed shortly after. She glanced over at Tom a little and sent him a little smile before her attention turned towards the little box again. Opening the lid she stared amazed at her gift. In the box laid a silver charm bracelet with a silver heart was attached to it. "You told me some time ago that you always had wanted one. So I thought that I should give you one."

"I love it. It is so beautiful Tom. Thank you so much!" She said with tears in her eyes. Stroking a finger over it she looked over at him. "Could you put it on me?" Kim asked and handed him the box. He nodded and smiled. Sitting up he took the bracelet up and opened it before putting it around her arm. Looking down at it Kimberly smiled happily.

**The end.**


End file.
